VR Thunder
by Darien Fawkes
Summary: Kira thinks she's getting a break from Ranger duties when she's sent to Cross World City on assignment...of course when do things ever go smoothly for Rangers?
1. Chapter 1

Rating – T – may be some mild adult themes.

Legal – I do not own Power Rangers, VR Troopers, or any of the associated names, places, events etc. Anything not covered by these rights should be considered purely the creation of the author.

Kira was sitting at her "desk" in the news office, sorting through "her" paperwork. In reality, you could exchange the word "desk" with "broken crap pile in the corner no-one actually wanted" and the word "her" with "all the garbage no one else could be bothered looking at". There were times her internship really sucked. She generally did the lunch run, the coffee run, the donut run, the garbage run, and generally more often than not she did the crap no one else could be bothered with. The worst part was, because it was an internship, she wasn't even being paid. As times she thought Cassidy had gotten lucky when she was passed over for the internship, but she stuck with it. She figured it was worth it given the information she overheard when no one really noticed she was around. After all, Clark Kent was a reporter right?

As she put another file into the paper shredder, discarding it as yet another pointless story that had no real interest when her editor came over and dropped a folder on her desk.

"Pack an overnight bag Ford, this is your big break." He told her a little sarcastically. "You have a big interview in Cross World City."

"Cross World City?" She shrieked. "Why me?"

"Because Cassidy and Devin are still working on the Ranger piece." He sighed. "And all my other reporters are off chasing the big bucks on other pieces, so I need someone to do this."

"Mr. Cormier, I have study to do." She reminded him.

"You're the only person I have available." He assured her. "Your Greyhound ticket is in the file."

"But..."

"Did I mention you're staying at the Hilton?" He asked her. "Or that you're on a full account?"

Kira smiled as she thought about that. She had hated a lot of things about her internship, but so far this was the closest she had come to getting paid. She was getting to stay in a swanky hotel, all expenses paid, and more than that, she was getting to spend a day away from Reefside. As much as she loved her friends, her duties as a Ranger had seriously eaten into her social life.

"I'll just go home and get packed." She told him, grabbing her cell phone and hitting speed-dial. "Hello, Dr. O? Could you meet me at mine in about half an hour? I need a ride to the Greyhound station."

About three quarters of an hour later, Kira was sitting in the passenger seat of Tommy's jeep, reading through the file. In all honesty, she could have called Conner to give her a ride, but she kind of valued her life, and the one time she had actually ridden with him she had figured out that speed limits and stop signs were alien concepts to him.

"So what's the assignment?" He asked her.

"I'm meant to interview some woman named Kaitlin Starr." She sighed. "She's a reporter."

"You're interviewing a reporter?" He said in a slight laugh. "You do realise that reporters are meant to do interviews, not sit through them right?"

"She's up for some award or something." Kira groaned.

"A Pulitzer?" Tommy asked. Kira just glared at him. She might not have had much interest in the news, but she knew enough to know what the Pulitzers were.

"There's no way I'd be handling something like that." She told him.

"Kira, maybe Mr. Cormier's right, maybe this is an indication they're valuing what you do here." He suggested.

"It's an indication everyone halfway important has better things to do." She replied as they pulled into the parking lot. "Thanks for the lift."

"Kira..." He stated as he reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. She stopped instantly and looked to his hand. Ever since she had met him, she had noticed that he was hot, and she had found her thoughts straying to him more than a few times. She had told herself that nothing could happen between them constantly since he was a teacher, but that didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat or twenty any time he touched her. He took his hand off as she turned to look at him. "Be careful."

"How much trouble could I really get into?" She asked him, showing him her Dino Morpher bracelet. Tommy just gave her a look that said 'Do you really want me to answer that?' before pulling out and heading home. Kira lifted her bag onto her shoulder and headed into the depot to await her coach.

It was a relatively long drive between Reefside and Cross World City, somewhere in the region of an hour, so she figured she'd spend the time doing a little reading to prepare for the interview. She opened the file, to find a slightly surprising, and somewhat impressive resume for someone Kaitlin's age. She was about the same age as Dr. O. She had no idea why she made that comparison, but she continued. In her time, Kaitlin had done a number of environmental and human interest stories that had given her something of a reputation as a "do-gooder". Kira furrowed her brow as she noticed the same name cropping up again and again, Ziktor Industries. It seemed like most of her stories somehow involved shutting down some environmental scare or some amoral business practices performed by the company.

"Isn't Hayley's surname Ziktor?" She asked herself. She dialled the cyber cafe, finding Trent on the other end of the line.

"Hayley's cyber zoo, how can I help you?" He called over the din in the background. Kira couldn't help laughing. She realised it was about the time the evening rush started.

"Trent, it's me." She told him. "Could you put Hayley on the line?"

She heard a little noise as the phone was handed over, before Hayley's voice greeted her.

"I heard you're going out of town for the weekend." She greeted her. It was still a little spooky the way she seemed to know everything, but she figured Tommy would probably have stopped in for his usual Saturday night take-away burger and fries on his way home the bus depot.

"I just wanted to run a name by you." She told her.

"Karl Ziktor?" Hayley asked her. Kira just furrowed her brows. That was definitely spooky. "Yeah, it isn't that common a name. When I heard you were going to Cross World City I figured you'd come across my brother."

"Your brother?" Kira asked a little taken aback by the detail.

"You know how I got this place because the corporate world didn't really appeal to me?" She asked. "Well Karl's the white sheep of the family. He has more money than God with an ego to match."

"Well this reporter I'm interviewing keeps busting him for..."

"Let me guess, a reckless disregard for the environment and some questionable business practices." Hayley commented. "To Karl, the almighty dollar is the only thing worth chasing. He gets sued on a daily basis, but he's got so much money coming in he doesn't care. It's cheaper for him to just settle than it is to bother defending himself."

"It sounds like you're a close family." Kira laughed.

"Let's just say that he's pretty much everything I gave up big business to avoid becoming." Hayley answered. "Tell me how you like Cross World."

"I will." Kira replied, hanging up and turning back to her research.

Meanwhile, in the command centre, JB and Ryan were waiting to begin the briefing with Professor Hart when Kaitlin arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was held up at the office." She explained. "What's up?"

"Our scanners have detected a powerful energy signature heading for the city." Professor Hart began.

"Do you think this is something to do with Grimlord?" Ryan asked as he scratched Jeb behind the ears. The dog closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"I really don't know, the scanners are unfamiliar with the energy signature, so I can't give you any details." He replied regretfully. "What I can say however, is that if we know about it, then so will Grimlord. You must find this energy reading and determine what it is before Grimlord can get to it. Whatever is causing this reading is certainly not something he should get his hands on."

"We'll start scanning the city." Ryan assured him. Kaitlin got a slightly pained look on her face.

"Sorry guys, but I have stuff to do." She told them. "Some reporter's coming from Reefside to interview me about that award I won. The editor just sprung it on me."

"Can't you call and reschedule?" Ryan asked her.

"I don't have a number." She told him. Ryan just sighed and shook his head dejectedly. "If I could reschedule..."

"It's alright, I guess you at least have to put in an appearance." He commented. "It looks like it's just us."

"Great." JB remarked sarcastically as they left.

The coach pulled into the bus depot, and Kira got off, throwing her rucksack over her shoulder. She pulled out the address her boss had given her as she made her way to the information desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for directions." She told the woman behind the desk. "I'm trying to get to the Hilton on Union."

"You're not that far." The woman assured her. "Just head out the door, take a left, and it's three blocks down on the right."

"Thanks." Kira replied as she gathered her belongings. She headed out the door, stopping only as she reached a news stand, taking a look at the front page. It was clear that Hayley wasn't exaggerating about her brother being a big shot, he was on the front page of every paper, half of them proclaiming him to be some kind of God among men, and the other half referencing some other court case or crusade against Ziktor industries. One of the papers also had a small picture next to it of a blonde woman, around Tommy's age with the words "Story by Kaitlin Starr" underneath.

"Well at least now I know who I'm looking for." She remarked, looking out some change and buying the paper. "Now all I need to do is find her."

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Karl Ziktor was in his office, his team of lawyers around his desk giving him the details of the latest round of law suits being filed against him, and more importantly what they would cost him. He was growing weary of the bothersome press as of late, and he looked forward to the day he would finally be able to tear open the veil between this reality and the Virtual reality and lead his armies to crush humanity. The main thing he looked forward to was never having to hear the words "Lawyer" or "Reporter" ever again.

"So these documents just need your signature." One of the lawyers informed him. "A few well-placed donations to some reputable local interest groups always makes people think twice about their testimony."

"It better be worth it." Ziktor stated coldly as he took out a pen and signed the forms. "This is more expensive than usual."

"Not as expensive as losing this lawsuit would be." The lawyer replied, taking the forms. Karl just waved the rest out the room, leaving him alone in the office. He took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts.

"I guess it's time to check on my other areas of interest." He stated, placing a hand on his crystal paperweight. "Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my Virtual Reality."

Within moments, the dark energies of the crystal changed him into his other form, the conqueror of the Virtual World, Grimlord, and transported him to his throne room. His minions and generals were assembled before him.

"Hail Grimlord, master of the Virtual World!" They all chorused together. He turned to his closest advisor.

"General Ibar, is there anything to report?" He demanded aggressively.

"A powerful energy source has been detected coming into the city." He informed his master. "We don't know what it is, but the energy coming off it is easily powerful enough to use as a weapon."

"I'll bet those accursed Troopers are trying to reinforce their arsenal against me." Grimlord replied, his rage building within him. He pounded a fist against the arm of his throne, which started to glow bright red as his energy flared up. "You must find it before the Troopers do and bring it to me!"

Kaitlin arrived in the hotel, approaching the desk.

"Hi, I'm Kaitlin Starr, I'm here to meet..." She looked through her belongings, finding the name her boss had given her. "Kira Ford."

"Ms. Ford checked in a short time ago." The desk clerk told her. "She asked us to send you straight up when you arrived. Room 508 on the fifth floor."

Kaitlin thought this was a little odd. She had expected to meet her in the restaurant, or perhaps the bar, not the room. She just went to the elevator, heading up to the fifth floor corridor, before making her way down the hall to the room. She knocked the door, at which a short, dirty-blonde girl opened the door.

"Hi, I'm here to see Kira." Kaitlin told her, presuming that the reporter sent to interview her had brought her daughter along.

"I'm Kira." She greeted her, shaking Kaitlin's hand and showing her into the room. Kaitlin was a little surprised that they had sent someone so young, she looked like she was still in high school. She now understood why she hadn't met her in the bar, she was underage. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"You're a reporter?" Kaitlin asked a little incredulously. Kira shook her head as she looked for her tape recorder.

"I'm an intern." She clarified. "My boss sent me here to interview you..."

"Let me guess, everyone important was doing something." Kaitlin interrupted her. She suddenly realised how it must have sounded and held up a hand apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just remember being an intern when I was your age. I had to deal with all the soft news."

"Sorry." Kira replied a little apologetically. She had to admit that it probably was a bit of a hit to her ego that Kaitlin realised she wasn't considered important enough to send a real reporter to cover.

"So is your boss picking up the tab?" Kaitlin asked her. Kira sighed and nodded.

"I'm on a full account." Kira sighed. "Personally I'd rather get paid."

"You're still new to the whole intern thing aren't you?" Kaitlin giggled. "They don't pay you, and give you all the grunt work, so when the boss lets you have free reign on the company account, make use of the fact."

She picked up the phone and handed it to Kira.

"I heard the burgers here are great." She told her. "We may as well have dinner on the boss."

Kira just nodded and dialled the switchboard.

Meanwhile, in another area of town, Ryan and JB were following the nonsensical scanner readings as they searched desperately for the energy source.

"It's coming from a couple of blocks that way." Ryan told him. Just then, he noticed something odd. "JB, where did Kaitlin say she was going?"

"She said she was going to the Hilton." JB reminded him. "She said something about an interview, why?"

"Her energy signature's showing up on this." Ryan informed him, handing the device to JB. "According to this, she's sitting right on top of whatever it is we're looking for."

Just then a few other energy signatures showed up, and the alarm went off. It was clear that Grimlord's forces were also aware of the location of the energy source.

"That can't be good." Ryan commented as the two friends broke into a run.

Kaitlin and Kira were enjoying their time getting to know each other as they waited for room service. They were quickly finding that they had quite a bit in common.

"So what's this thing you have against Karl Ziktor?" Kira asked her. "I read some of your work on the way over, and it seems like you're always on his case."

"It's good for my career." Kaitlin said with a shrug. "He's the richest and most powerful guy in town, so any time he does something it's always news."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Kira looked around.

"It sounds like dinner's here." She stated as she got up, heading towards the door. "I'm just coming..."

Just then, the door flew off its hinges, sending Kira scattering to the floor as the room service guy flew through the door. General Ibar came in, followed closely by some of his footsoldiers.

"The energy source is in here." He announced, before looking and seeing Kaitlin in the corner. "You!"

Kaitlin reached for her necklace, but as Kira got to her feet, she remembered that she couldn't activate her powers while she was there without blowing her cover. Kira seemed to be reaching for her bracelet, but saw Kaitlin and just turned to face their attackers.

"If you're looking for a tip, you're going the wrong way about it." Kira told him. Ibar just looked to her bracelet.

"The bracelet!" He called out. "Get her!"

Kaitlin ran to the rescue, beginning to take down attackers, but stood dumbfounded as she saw that far from panicking, Kira was actually holding her own, sending her attackers flying with practiced ease.

"I didn't think Reefside was a rough town." Kaitlin commented.

"My science teacher has some interesting hobbies." Kira replied. General Ibar rushed her, firing an energy blast as she took her eyes off him for a split second, sending her crashing through the coffee table unconscious. He grabbed her and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"We got what we came for." He instructed his henchmen as they held Kaitlin at bay. He disappeared, at which his minions followed suit, leaving Kaitlin alone in the room. Ryan and JB ran in breathlessly.

"Remind me not to order anything from here." JB quipped sarcastically. "What happened?"

"Some of Grimlord's goons crashed the interview." She told them. "Ibar said that Kira's bracelet was the source of the energy readings."

"So where is she?" Ryan asked. Kaitlin shook her head sadly.

"I tried to stop them, but there were too many." She told them. "I couldn't change while she was here..."

"It's alright, we'll talk to the professor." Ryan assured her. "He'll think of something."

"For Kira's sake, I hope you're right." Kaitlin replied as they left.


	2. Kira Meets Grimlord

Kaitlin, JB and Ryan arrived back in their command centre, coming before the computer screen to deliver their news to Professor Hart. Kaitlin slumped into a chair in the corner, holding her head in her hands. She still felt responsible for Kira's abduction. She hadn't changed into her Trooper mode because Kira was in the room. She had initially thought that Ibar was there for her, as he usually was.

She and her friends had been locked in a clandestine war against Grimlord for years. Even once Ryan had gotten his father back from his clutches, they had been the only ones who stood between Grimlord and the complete destruction of Earth. Unfortunately though, the war had hit something of an impasse. While Grimlord had never managed to break through into the real world and bring the full might of his army to bear, the Troopers had never managed to either seal him in the virtual world permanently, or destroy him. They had never amassed enough power to tip the scales and win a decisive victory and bring the war to an end. There were some times when they believed that they would never see an end to the threat of his evil.

"Professor, we located the source of the energy readings you found." Ryan told him. "Unfortunately Ibar got to it before we did."

"Kaitlin?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The source of the energy reading was something to do with the girl that came to town to interview me." She muttered in response. "It was right under my nose."

"What was it?" JB asked her. "Why would a kid...?"

"Kira." Kaitlin interrupted him sadly. "Her name's Kira."

JB put an arm around her in a comforting gesture. It was clear that she blamed herself for Kira being kidnapped. Kaitlin had a habit of taking things to heart. She was taking it hard that she couldn't protect Kira. She had fought against Grimlord's forces many times over the years, and while they tried to prevent it, occasionally innocent bystanders got caught in the crossfire. What made it worse was that Kaitlin had talked to Kira, and had gotten to know a bit about her. She was a bright kid, and reminded her a little of herself when she was younger. It wasn't fair that she was now in danger because of her.

"General Ibar took her." Kaitlin informed her mentor. "They disappeared back into the Virtual World, and they took her with them."

"You said the energy source was something to do with her." Ryan reminded them. "Do you know what it was?"

"Ibar said it was something about her bracelet." Kaitlin replied with a shrug. She stroked her wrist as she tried to remember the bracelet she had seen her wearing. "It was a big, thick silver cuff, with some kind of yellow stone in it."

"Well the scanners show that a massive energy signature has entered the Virtual World." Professor Hart informed them. "It would seem that he was right about Kira being the source of that power."

"But why would she have that kind of power?" Ryan asked him. "She's just a kid."

"We weren't that much older than her when we started all this." She reminded him. "Besides, just because she has this power source doesn't mean she knows what it is. It's a bracelet; maybe she just thinks its jewellery."

"Well whatever the story is, we need to find her and the bracelet before Grimlord figures out how to use it against us." JB told them. "Otherwise whatever they're doing to Kira is going to be the least of our worries."

Kira started to slowly come to, moving slowly at first. She had taken a hit from a power blast during the battle in the hotel room, and had lost consciousness. She stroked her neck and the back of her head softly as she pulled herself painfully into a seated position. She was no stranger to ending up a little bruised up as a result of her battles against Mezagog.

She cursed herself for letting her guard down. She had thought that because she was going out of town for the weekend that she would get a bit of a break from him. Of course now it seemed that he had sent some of his goons after her. He must have found out that she would be alone and opted to take the opportunity to take her out without her friends interfering. She glanced to her wrist, finding her Dino Gem Bracelet gone. She doubted that they would have left her with it, but she had hoped that they would.

"Great." She muttered, before getting up and looking around. She furrowed her brows a little curiously. She had been in Mezagog's lair before, back when she had first gained her powers. It was a dark, foreboding place, but it was full of lights and machines. It was more like a laboratory from some kind of bad B-movie than a lair. This place though had none of those trappings. It was made of a dark stone as opposed to metal. There were no machines. With the exception of a bucket in the corner, which Kira guessed was there as a toilet, the room was empty.

"It looks like he's redecorated." She commented to herself, looking around the room. As the door opened, she watched as the robot she had seen earlier, the one that had kidnapped her walked in. She backed away a little, trying to assess her situation and come up with an escape plan.

"I guess the decor isn't the only thing Mezagog's changed around here." She quipped sarcastically. "So what did Mezagog make you out of? A trash compactor and a slug?"

"I am General Ibar." He informed her, taking a step towards her. Kira backed up a little as he continued to approach her. "My master wants me to ask you about that gem you had."

"So he isn't asking me himself?" She asked him in a scoffing, sarcastic laugh. "I would have thought I'd at least have warranted Zeltrax, or maybe Elsa, rather than their latest flunkie."

"I am Grimlord's leading general!" He roared as he grabbed her by the throat, forcing her against the wall angrily.

"Grimlord?" Kira coughed as she fought for breath against his grip. "Who the hell is Grimlord?"

"Grimlord is the master of the Virtual World!" He growled at her. "And once he figures out how to access the power housed in that gem, he's going to tear down the barrier separating our worlds, and he will conquer your world too."

He threw Kira onto the floor, sprawling her across the ground.

"You're not with Mezagog?" Kira asked him. He sneered in response.

"Who is this Mezagog?" He asked her. "On second thoughts, there's no need to answer that. By the time we unlock the secrets of that gem, he will be crushed as surely as everyone else on your worthless planet!"

Just then, an image appeared next to him. It was a creature unlike anything Kira had ever seen. It had brown, leathery flesh inset with deep wrinkles. Sharp teeth jutted out of its mouth, and long white hair just showed at the edges of a dark metal helmet.

"General Ibar, the laboratory required your attention." Grimlord told him.

"I have barely begun questioning the prisoner." Ibar informed him. "She is being difficult, but I have a feeling a little while in the torture chamber will loosen her tongue."

"Ok, that doesn't sound like fun." Kira thought to herself as she considered her options. Without her morpher, she would only have her own strength to rely on. This Ibar guy had described himself as a General, which suggested that Grimlord had an army. Even with her morpher she doubted she'd be a match for an army. She had heard him say that the gem was in a lab, and got an idea.

"I'll show you how it works." Kira told them. Ibar looked at her curiously. "I'll show you how to release the energy."

"She's up to something." Grimlord stated.

"Well when the words 'torture chamber' come up in casual conversation I tend to become a little more receptive." She told him. "I get the feeling that I'm going to want to avoid that."

"Of course if you want to avoid that, perhaps you're simply telling us what we want to hear." Ibar asked her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were up to something."

"Are you really that scared of a girl less than half your size?" Kira asked him. "I might not pay too much attention in Dr. O's science class, but I know enough to know the risk in unleashing a lot of energy all at once."

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"Three Mile Island, the Manhattan Project, Chernobyl." Kira rhymed off, giving him a little smirk. "All of those will seem like a cap gun if you don't release that energy right. Somehow I doubt your boss would be too happy about you reducing his lair to rubble."

Ibar thought about this for a moment. It was true that they had picked up a lot of energy from the gem. It occurred to him that she might be bluffing, trying to buy time or perhaps planning some kind of escape attempt, but she had a point. Grimlord was far from forgiving when his minions failed in a task, far less if they cost him power or resources as a result. He grabbed Kira by the wrist, causing her to wince in pain at his grip as he glared at her.

"If you try anything, there won't be enough of you to bury." He warned her, before dragging her from the dungeon. Kira's heart pounded in her chest as she prepared for her plan. She doubted that she would get a second shot if it failed, but just as she suspected, he was taking her to the gem. Hopefully she would be able to at least escape the base once she had it. She couldn't help remembering what Tommy had always told them about the powers of the Dino Gems. The only way they could be claimed was if they were destroyed. She didn't want to wait around long enough to see if they would figure that out.

Meanwhile Ryan, JB and Kaitlin waited on Professor Hart's analysis returning. Ryan saw that Kaitlin was staring into space.

"You're still thinking about her aren't you?" He asked her. Kaitlin just nodded.

"The poor kid must be terrified." She replied. "We can't let anything happen to her. She isn't involved in any of this."

"We'll get her back Kaitlin." Ryan assured her. "There's no way we're letting Grimlord do anything to her."

Just then, Professor Hart appeared on the monitor. Ryan came over to the monitor.

"I've managed to get a fix on the location of Grimlord's base in the Virtual World." Professor Hart told them. "I've sent the co-ordinates to JB's vortex command."

"So we'll get taken straight to her." Ryan asked him.

"I doubt beaming you directly into the middle of Grimlord's army would be terribly productive." Professor Hart corrected him. "You will appear a little way from there. You should perform some reconnaissance; try to find a way in without being seen."

"But Kira's already been there a couple of hours." Kaitlin protested. "There's no telling what they've done to her already. We need to get her now!"

"We have our suits to protect us." Ryan reminded her. "Kira doesn't have anything like that. If we engage Grimlord's forces, we only risk her getting killed."

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "Well I guess the sooner we get there, the better for her."

"Trooper Transform!" Ryan called out, grabbing his necklace and holding it aloft. "We are VR!"

Back in the Virtual World, General Ibar dragged Kira into the lab, where several of the footsoldiers she had seen earlier were working on some machines, while another monster worked on some kind of laser, firing a beam into her Dino Gem Bracelet. It was about six feet tall, and was covered in gaudy silver armour, patterned with deep, crimson lines, depicting numerous technical symbols that she recognised from Dr. O's lab. She found herself wishing again that she paid more attention in his science classes, so she had some idea what they meant. She looked around the lab, trying to size up the room for any chance of an escape. She felt Ibar tugging at her arm again, bringing her painfully back to attention.

"There's your gem." He barked. "Now, how does it work?"

"You know, maybe if you weren't breaking my wrist I could concentrate on the task at hand." She replied sarcastically. Ibar released her wrist, at which she held her arm, rubbing the feeling back into her wrist. She approached the bench slowly, only to be stopped by a couple of the foot soldiers. She just glared at them. "You know, I'll find it a bit hard to do this from all the way over here."

"That's close enough!" The silver robot told her. "You can explain to me from there what I need to do."

Kira could understand them being cautious, but it didn't really help her much right now. She just nodded to the lasers.

"Shut them off for a start." She told him. "That's going to cause the gem to get a little...temperamental."

Ibar nodded to the robot, who did as she said. Kira looked around once more, looking for some kind of window or vent. Now that the lasers weren't an issue, she was going to have to move quickly. Ibar grabbed the back of her neck roughly, causing her to flinch.

"Activate the gem!" He roared at her. Kira took a deep breath in, and unleashed her Ptera Scream with all the strength she could. Ibar and the footsoldiers collapsed to the floor, clutching their ears in agony, while the robot was blasted across the room.

Kira took the opportunity caused by the distraction to kick Ibar away and rushed forwards, towards the workbench, reaching out for the bracelet. Just as she was about to snatch it, she saw a blade coming down, and threw herself away. The robot had recovered in time to cut off her attempt to get her bracelet back. She was barely able to pull away in time to keep her hand attached.

She fell to the floor as Ibar rushed over, slamming her into the wall, before punching her hard in the temple. She collapsed, unmoving to the ground unconscious.

"It seems that this bracelet isn't the only thing with power here." Ibar commented as the footsoldiers grabbed her, lifting her up.

"It seems a little bit of a coincidence." The robot replied. "Perhaps the gem isn't the only thing we should be studying."

"I agree, but then we don't want a repeat performance of that lovely singing voice of hers." Ibar commented. "How long will it take you to come up with something to prevent that?"

"I should have something ready before she wakes up." The robot replied. "As educational as an autopsy is, personally I always found vivisection to be far more enlightening."

"Contact me when she's ready for the procedure." Ibar told him. "I must report these new findings to Master Grimlord. Something tells me he will be most interested to hear this."

He grabbed Kira's face, looking into it and laughed.

"Who knows, perhaps he'd even like to watch." He suggested.


	3. Rescue Mission

Kira woke up, feeling something pressing against her face. She reached up, feeling around to find that it was firmly strapped in place, with no obvious release mechanism.

She swallowed, but found there was something in her throat. She tried to scream, but found she was incapable of making any sound whatsoever. A tube had been shoved down her throat, allowing her to breathe, but preventing her from making any sound. She heard the door open, and General Ibar entered.

"I take it your accommodation is comfortable?" He mocked as he closed the door. Kira wanted to answer, but the muzzle wouldn't let her. Instead, she just flipped him the bird, to which he just laughed.

"If you knew what awaited you, perhaps you wouldn't be so defiant." He suggested. "After all, we already know that the bracelet is not the sole source of your power."

Kira froze as she heard this. One of the things she was sure was keeping her safe was the fact they hadn't figured out the power of her Dino Gem was connected to her DNA. Even with the bracelet, they had no way of accessing her powers.

Now though, they seemed to be getting more frustrated, and desperate, and as a result were coming uncomfortably close to finding the way to release her powers. Of course other than that, they clearly had no problem with killing her to get that power.

"Of course you could always tell us how to get that power." Ibar scoffed as he looked at the scans. "Of course, we all know now what your voice is like rock star!"

Kira could do nothing as they said this and laughed at her expense. The tube down her throat prevented her from making any sound at all, much less using her ptera scream.

She found her thoughts straying to her team. She had been crushing on Trent for a while, so much so that her best friend Ethan still teased her about it. She had hyperventilated when she had first seen Trent. He was cute, that much she couldn't deny, but she had to admit that although he was attractive, she couldn't get over what he had done to her, to her team.

She knew Trent wasn't in control when he attacked them, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. There was a part of her that still thought of him as the guy that almost killed her, and as much as she didn't want to feel that way, she couldn't help it.

Ethan was her brother. There was no other way to describe it; he was her little brother, despite being technically two months older than her.

She would never have imagined being friends with him at the beginning of the year, but now she knew there was so much more to him than just the geek so many had picked on. He had shared so much with her, she knew him intimately. He had told her how he felt about Cassidy, but he was willing to give her up because he knew she would only be in danger if they stayed together.

Trent had his own issues. She wasn't sure what those were, but he never hung out with her or the guys outside of Ranger training or active duty. He just kind of disappeared into the ether whenever the battle was done.

Conner was also cute in his own way, but usually he just annoyed her. He varied between whining constantly about his responsibilities as a Ranger, and being overbearingly bossy. He never seemed to find a balance between the two. He was strong, tough, and he was kind of attractive, but any time she found herself noticing he was cute, he always found a way of ruining the moment and reminding her why she wasn't into him.

Her thoughts then turned to Tommy. He always insisted they call him Dr. Oliver or Dr. O, but he wasn't really that much older than them, at least not as far as her research went. She had seen his high school photos, and indeed had "borrowed" one of his yearbooks. She didn't know why at first, but pouring over it so many times, she had become infatuated with how handsome he was, and how little the years had seemed to change that.

She knew it was pointless, she knew he would never feel the way she did, but she couldn't help it. She was always finding reasons to go to his place. She had volunteered more than once to help him clean up, and to organise his things. She was heartbroken when he was stuck in his morphed form, and it killed her when Hayley brought him back and he lapsed into a coma. He had only been out for a day, but that was a very special day for her. It was the first day since she had left Sunday School that she had prayed.

As the door opened, she looked around, finding General Ibar there.

"It is time." He told her, grabbing her wrist and twisting it, before dragging her from the room. Kira tried to struggle, but he was simply too strong. If she had her morpher, or she could use her ptera scream, then things might have been different, but right now she was no match for them. "It's time for us to find out the real secrets to your power. It's time for your vivisection."

Kira had never been a keen student, but she knew the subtle undertone to the word. It wasn't exactly any better, but dissection at least indicated she'd be dead and not feel anything. Vivisection was something she had protested against. Vivisection meant that the subject was alive when the dissection began.

The tube down her throat compressed her vocal cords, meaning she couldn't scream, but every instinct in her was doing so. Kira struggled in a futile manner as Ibar dragged her down the corridor.

Meanwhile, out in the wastes, the troopers huddled behind a rock as they surveyed the situation. They weren't far from Grimlord's fortress, but they were sure they still had to be careful. There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity, and they were keen not to cross it. Kaitlin clutched her hatchet tightly as they surveyed the area.

"There's a passage on the Eastern wall." He told them. "You can get in through there."

"We?" Kaitlin asked. "What about you?"

"Someone needs to attract their attention don't they?" Ryan asked her. JB held up a hand.

"I'll do it." JB stated. Kaitlin grabbed his arm as he said this.

"JB, you can't!" She demanded. "It's suicide!"

"She's right." Ryan told him.

"I'm the one with the vortex command." He reminded them. "I'll keep them busy as long as I can. Then I'll bug out. By the time I do, you should have gotten Kira out of there."

Kaitlin couldn't speak to argue with him. His plan made some measure of sense, but that wasn't what she was thinking about. Although she was desperate to get Kira back, all she could think about was the fact JB was going to be facing an army by himself. She couldn't stand to think of him facing those kinds of odds alone.

"I'll go with you." She replied, only for him to shake his head.

"No, I have a vortex command, you don't." He reiterated. "You need to get Kira and get her to a portal. I can make one for myself."

Kaitlin didn't respond, she was too busy imagining JB being among Grimlord's forces by himself. Ryan hit her shoulder, bringing her attention back to the mission in hand. He was her closest friend, and was well aware how she felt about JB, and so he understood her dilemma, but he was confident JB knew what he was doing.

"Kaitlin, we'll go in." He assured her, before turning to JB. "Don't do anything stupid."

"You know I always do." He replied flippantly before running off across the mountains. Kaitlin reluctantly followed Ryan as he headed towards the fortress.

In Reefside, Tommy was awakened by a noise in the ground floor of his house. He was a heavy sleeper, having been raised in California. Indeed, he had often said anything below a 6 on the Richter scale wouldn't wake him. This time though, he knew he was already on edge.

He knew he shouldn't have those feelings about Kira. She was 7 years his junior, and she was one of his students, but that didn't stop something about her speaking to him on a level he hadn't felt since Kat had left him. He hadn't imagined ever feeling that way again. His first love Kimberly had left him to pursue her dream of being a gymnast, and while things had been going well with Kat, she had left to go to school in England.

When he was called back into action in his mission to the moon, he was sure that this was just the sick joke fate had played on him. It didn't matter how hard he tried to pull away, or how long it was since he had worn the "spandex", he was doomed, fated to that life. He had loved comic books as a kid, but now more than ever he identified with Batman. It didn't matter what he felt, he was doomed to be alone.

He crept down the stairs, making no noise as he did so, using all his training to keep his presence secret as he made his way into the living room. He saw a red-haired woman sitting by the computer.

"God damn it Hayley, you gave me a heart attack!" He sighed as he realised the identity of the intruder and realised there was no danger. "What are you doing here?"

"My warning system detected a blip." She told him. "Your computers have more accurate scans than the ones in the cyber cafe."

"So you broke into my house?" He asked her. Hayley just held up a bunch of keys and rattled them.

"It's not exactly like I haven't been round here before." She reminded him. "We did have that month in Junior Year."

"Why are you here Hayley?" He asked her in an exasperated sigh.

"It's Kira." Hayley told him. Tommy's heart went cold as he heard this. "I thought that might get your attention."

"What's wrong?" Tommy demanded, rushing to the computer.

"It's her energy signature." She told him. "It disappeared."

"You mean..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Although he knew it was wrong, he couldn't help the way he felt about her. It would have destroyed him if anything happened to her. Hayley shook her head.

"If she was dead, her Dino Gem energy would still be active." She told him as sympathetically as she could. "She's alive, but I have no idea where she is."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked her.

"I mean there's no trace of her Dino Gem energy on Earth!" She told him. "It's like she just disappeared from existence!"

"Call the others." Tommy instructed her. "Tell them to meet me in Cross World City."

Kira was dragged into the lab as the foot soldiers scattered. Ibar almost knocked her senseless with a back-handed slap which almost knocked her unconscious. She could feel her cheek swelling and throbbing as a result of the blow, but she couldn't even scream because of the muzzle. Ibar pointed to the table.

"Go!" He barked. Kira just glared at him, at which he punched her hard in the stomach, doubling her up and forcing her to her knees, fighting for breath. "I said GO!"

Kira did nothing but glare at him. While she wasn't sure how much good fighting against them without her powers would be, she was quickly exhausting her options. She already knew what awaited her on the operating table.

She saw her Dino Gem Bracelet hanging in a frame, being bombarded with lasers. Clearly they were still trying to figure out how to access its powers.

"We recently performed a scan of both you and the gem, and found both of you give out the same radiation." He informed her. "So we know now that you're connected to its power."

Kira renewed her struggle as the footsoldiers grabbed her, holding her tightly and started dragging her towards the operating table. She didn't like where this was going, it was amazingly close to the truth.

"Once you're gone, perhaps we can harness..."

An explosion rocked the room and sent everyone tumbling to the floor. Kira got back to her feet just as she watched a couple of armoured strangers enter the room. One of them was wearing red and silver armour, and was carrying a hatched, while the other was wearing blue and silver armour, and carrying a sword. He powered up the blade into an energy weapon and smashed Ibar to the floor.

"We've got her, let's get out of here!" Ryan snapped. Kaitlin grabbed her, beginning to pull her away, but Kira just ripped her arm from her grasp.

"We need to go Kira!" Kaitlin pleaded with her. The Yellow Ranger nodded, but gestured to her muzzle and to the Dino Gem bracelet.

"We'll get it off when we get back!" Kaitlin assured her. "Come on!"

Kira just rolled her eyes and rushed across the room, snatching the bracelet out of the frame, before returning to Kaitlin and Ryan as they backed towards the door.

"You're risking a lot for a bracelet!" Kaitlin replied. Kira had no idea who these people were, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. While the opportunity was there, she was going to escape. As they ran through the halls towards the portal, Kira slipped the bracelet onto wrist.

As they reached the portal and fell through it, they landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. Ryan was just starting to get to his feet as he felt a point pressing against his neck. Following it up, he saw the other end being held by the Black Dino Ranger.

"The girl's with us." Tommy told him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your head off right now, and I suggest you talk quickly."


	4. The Misunderstanding

Kaitlin gathered her bearings, still shielding Kira's prone body protectively with her own as she heard a commotion a little way from her. She shook her head to clear her vision, and looked up to see a guy in a black, skin-tight suit with gold accents and shoulder pads holding a weapon directed at Ryan's throat. She didn't quite register what had been said between them, but she was sure it wasn't friendly.

She gripped her hatchet, beginning to run towards him, but she was cut off by a power blast sending her to the ground. Trent strode out confidently, holding the Drago Sword over his shoulder as Conner and Trent appeared.

"Stay down." He warned her. Kaitlin rolled aside, pulling out her blaster and fired, striking him in the chest and sending him to the ground. Conner and Ethan rushed her in response.

Tommy was still keeping Ryan in his sights, unblinking as he had his Brachio Staff levelled, ready for action. He edged closer, pressing the point into his throat.

"Leave!" Tommy urged him.

"Sorry, but we don't do that here." He replied, kicking his feet against the ground hard, rolling backwards away from him and finding his feet. He swung his sabre, finding it parried as Tommy pressed his own assault.

The Troopers quickly found themselves under pressure though. Like it or not, the numbers were against them. These opponents were far stronger than Grimlord's usual vanguard. Ryan eventually found himself blasted into a wall with an Energy Orb, while Conner and Ethan sent Kaitlin flying.

Just as the Dino Thunder Rangers started to consolidate on them, there was a burst of what looked like lightning split the air. They all looked around as a figure in black and silver armour plunged around twenty feet from the burst and landed on the ground, unmoving.

"JB!" Kaitlin shrieked as she saw him, running over, almost sending everyone to the ground in her rush to check on him. The DT Rangers kept Ryan in their sights as she fell to her knees next to him. Kaitlin recalled her Trooper Armour as she checked over him, seeking the extent of the damage.

"She's human?" Ethan asked.

"That might just be one of her forms." Conner told him. "This might be a trap."

Kira had, by now, gathered enough of her senses to see what was going on. She had watched as the woman in red and silver armour who had saved her turned back into the reporter she had been there to interview about a minor journalism award. She could see that her friends, the DT Rangers had arrived, probably to rescue her, only to end up attacking the very people that had got her free.

She tried to yell, but couldn't, suddenly being reminded about the muzzle strapped to her face. The tube down her throat, compressing her vocal cords wouldn't let her even make a sound. Conner and Ethan rushed towards Kaitlin and JB to keep them covered, while Tommy and Trent covered Ryan. Kira finally lost patience and got up, rushing forward and slamming a hand into both the White and Black Rangers' chests, shoving them away.

"Kira..." Tommy's words tailed off as she ran over to Kaitlin and JB, throwing herself in the way and helping Kaitlin check on him. Kaitlin looked up, realising that having recalled her armour in front of her, she had revealed her identity. Kira locked eyes with her for a second, but Kaitlin was a little surprised that far from being shocked, she almost had an understanding look about her. She held up her hands to stop the others acting.

She reached inside Kaitlin's coat, pulling out her notepad and a pen. She wrote something frantically, before showing it to them. It simply read the word "save".

"Save?" Conner asked. "They saved you?"

Kira nodded, before writing something else. She showed it to them.

"I don't understand." Trent said. "You want us to..."

Kira picked up a rock, throwing it at him to cut him off. She finally slammed a hand into Kaitlin's chest, then pointed to her friends, before clasping her hands together.

"You want us to work together?" Ethan asked her. She rolled her eyes and nodded as she wrote one last thing on the pad. She showed it to them. It was the word "reveal".

"Reveal?" Tommy asked her. "Reveal what?"

Kira tapped her bracelet to demonstrate what she meant. Kaitlin had, for want of a better phrase since she knew nothing about her new friends "de-morphed" in front of them. It wouldn't take them long to figure out who she was if they wanted to. She gave up and wrote something and showed it to Kaitlin.

"She wants us to go somewhere we can talk in private." She informed them. "Kira said we have a lot in common. She also said you can de-morph...whatever that means."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked her. Kira just looked to him, her eyes connecting with his and nodding. She didn't know much more about what was going on than he did. All she knew was that Kaitlin was one of the mysterious warriors who had saved her from Grimlord. Right now, that was good enough for her. He sighed and nodded to his students.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" He asked, offering Ryan a hand to get up. Ryan accepted it, getting up.

"We have a command centre." He replied. "JB's hurt..."

"My guys will take him." Tommy replied. Conner, Ethan and Trent all groaned as they went over to help him. "Where is it?"

Back in the Virtual World, Grimlord came into the laboratory, observing the scene of destruction.

"You lost the girl?" He asked the robot set to perform the surgery. He nodded.

"The troopers came in and took her." It replied pleadingly. Grimlord looked to the frame before him, noticing that it was empty.

"So they took the girl, and the bracelet, and you didn't stop them?" He asked. "And yet you still EXIST?"

"Sire, they were..."

Its words were cut off as Grimlord's hands started to glow. He grabbed his minions' head and smashed it against the wall, again and again until all that was left was scrap metal. As the body fell to the ground, he turned to Ibar.

"Find the girl and that power source." He instructed him. "She is the key to ending my war with those accursed VR Troopers!"

As he stormed away, Ibar looked at the wrecked body of the robot charged with performing Kira's vivisection. He had no desire to end up the same way.

The Troopers arrived in their command centre, accompanying the Rangers. Ethan and Trent carried JB in, each supporting him under one of his arms. As they put him down, Jeb padded into the room.

"Hey guys, who are the bozos in spandex?" He asked. The DT Rangers, all except for Tommy all stared at him.

"Um...did the dog just talk?" Conner asked.

"I think it did." Trent replied.

"Hey, less of the it, I haven't been fixed." Jeb replied. "Call me Jeb, or 'he' at least."

"Well my first mentor was a head in a jar." Tommy replied with a shrug. "It isn't that bizarre when you think about it."

"Indeed it isn't." Professor Hart stated as he appeared on the screen. "It is my honour to finally meet Power Rangers."

"You know about us?" Conner asked. Tommy just tapped him on the shoulder.

"They're marketing Beanie babies of us." He replied. "I got a Red Dino Ranger toy in a Happy Meal last week. Everyone's heard of us."

"I guess you haven't heard of us then." Professor Hart added. "I guess we're better at the whole covert war thing than you are. They are the VR Troopers. They are three individuals chosen to protect the world from invasion from the Virtual Reality by the evil warlord Grimlord."

"It sounds familiar." Conner stated.

"Dude, we weren't exactly chosen. We just kind of picked up the wrong stones." Ethan reminded him. Kira rolled her eyes ans pushed her way to the front, beginning to type on a keyboard. Professor Hart just smiled.

"I believe Miss Ford would appreciate it if you'd put...in her words...the secret identity sht aside and just got on with it." He told them with a slight chuckle. "I believe she'd quite like to get that device off."  
"We're not sure..."

"I've already shown who I am." Kaitlin reminded them from where she was tending to JB. JB reached to a switch and de-powered, revealing himself. They then both looked at Ryan.

"You next." He stated, looking at the Black Ranger as he de-powered. Tommy looked at him for a moment, before de-morphing himself.

"Ryan Steele?" He asked. "I saw you fight ages ago, you were a huge name in full-contact."

"Other stuff came up." Ryan replied, extending a hand. "Tommy Oliver? You were one of the guys I always wanted to fight."

"Likewise." Tommy replied, shaking his hand. "Guys, go ahead. We're all on the same side."

Conner, Ethan and Trent all de-morphed, revealing themselves. They made their way forward.

"Um...they're kids." Ryan commented. "I mean...they're actually kids. I doubt any of them are old enough to vote."

"Only until April." Conner piped up.

"They're handling the responsibility." Tommy assured him.

"I wasn't much older than Kira when we started this." Kaitlin reminded him. Ryan had to concede the point. They had been part of this war for so long, they really didn't appreciate how young they were when all of that started.

"I have some scans of Kira's restraint." Professor Hart told them. "It's a muzzle that has a tube extending down her throat."

Kira was starting to write something, but Kaitlin just put a hand on hers to stop her.

"She's figured that out." Kaitlin told him. "What can we do about it?"

"It isn't hooked to anything vital." He told them. "It'll be unpleasant, but if we manage to detach the straps, we'll be able to simply pull it out."

"I'll do it." Kaitlin told them before anyone could answer. As they looked at her, she just took Kira by the arm. "I doubt it's going to be peasant when we do this. Do you really want to be there?"

"Actually I was wondering if we really want her able to talk again." Conner joked. "I mean, I kind of like this Kira."

Kira just turned and gave him a hand gesture that showed she was far from amused at his ill-advised joke.


	5. A Lot in Common

Kira and Kaitlin arrived in the bathroom, at which Kaitlin closed the door for privacy. Kira was thankful for this, but because of the muzzle she couldn't really express the fact properly. She now appreciated that she and Kaitlin had more than a little in common.

Kaitlin was the only girl on her team. Kira cared deeply about the guys, and they were her closest friends, but there were still things they didn't really understand. Sometimes she thought it would be nice if there had been another girl on the team. Although the guys never excluded her, the fact was that they were guys. Conner had, in some of his denser moments, mistakenly called her 'dude'. The fact was that at times, they just didn't get that there were differences.

As Kaitlin laid a few towels on the floor, Kira looked on her, feeling a bizarre mixture of awe, pity and fear. She was a strong, confident, and generally happy woman. Kira had ascertained that much from the time they talked while she was interviewing her. She had a good life here for the most part. She had good, close friends, a good job that she loved, and she appeared to have few worries outside of Grimlord and her duties as a VR Trooper.

She also had to pity her. As a Ranger, she understood that pressure, and the sacrifices that came with it. Although she practiced as long and as hard as she could, she couldn't deny that she was now spending less time on her music than she had been. Between her training, her battles, school, times she needed to relax, making up stories to tell her parents for where she was going and where she had been all the time, and covering and treating injuries she had received in the line of duty, it didn't leave much time for her to write up the lyrics she had been working on, or to practice.

The rest of her band was a lot older than her, and a couple of the guys had been reluctant to bring her into the band in the first place. Two of them were in college, the other two had full time jobs, and one of them even had a kid. She was an outsider even in the band, having little in common with them and little to talk about other than the band. She had only been invited to join because one of them had heard her singing and asked her to help out, but their patience and understanding only went so far. She had already heard that some of the others had voiced concerns that she was constantly bailing on them and questioning her commitment to the band.

The guys were great, but again, outside of Ranger duties, there wasn't really that much they had in common. Conner was always chasing girls or on the soccer pitch and Ethan was always droning on and on about some new programme he was writing, or a new game he was playing. Usually that was just white noise to her after a few minutes of listening to it. She had identified with Trent's dedication to his art, but even that was wearing after a while. He pretty much always had his nose rammed in a sketch pad. It wasn't like any of them would understand some of the stuff she was going through, or some of the challenges that came from just being a young woman. She knew that Kaitlin had gone through similar experiences and would understand.

She also felt a hint of fear looking on her. As much as he was always up front and honest with them about the dangers they put themselves in, and the difficulties of their duties, he was always more than a little distant when the question came around to how long it would last. The fact none of them wanted to acknowledge was there really was no answer. No one knew how long it would take, if indeed they were even capable of defeating Mesagog. There were no guarantees in any of their battles. She now remembered hearing about the VR Troopers as a kid, round about the time she had heard about the first team of Power Rangers. Kaitlin, Ryan and JB had been in locked in this war against Grimlord for around a decade. It was that thought that terrified her. As selfish as it felt to think or feel that way, in some ways Kaitlin embodied her fears for the future. That there would never be an end to it all, and that she would be doomed to fight the same fight day after day for the rest of her days.

Kaitlin finished and put a hand on Kira's shoulder and guided her down onto her knees, next to the toilet. She pulled out a knife, flipping it open.

"Alright Kira, this isn't going to be pleasant." She warned her. "Once I cut the straps, I need to pull the muzzle out. Do you understand?"

Kira nodded. The tube down her throat, stopping her from using her ptera scream was lodged deeply. While it didn't stop her breathing, she felt it, especially when she swallowed. She knew exactly why Kaitlin had her kneeling by the toilet. Kaitlin slid the knife between her cheek and the first strap. Kira felt the cold metal against her face as Kaitlin began cutting.

"Maybe it would be best if you thought about something pleasant." She suggested. "Conner's pretty cute."

Kira kept still so Kaitlin wouldn't cut her, but held up a hand, wagging a finger to indicate no. Conner was cute, but she didn't think about him that way. He saw himself as a protective older brother to the group, but he was more like an annoying little brother. She knew he didn't mean to be thoughtless, but at times he just said and did things that grated on them. She had noticed he was kind of attractive physically, but he had turned her off more than a couple of times. Now he was firmly in the friend zone. He was one of her closest friends, but he would never be anything more.

"Really?" Kaitlin asked as the first strap came free. She started on the next. "Well, I guess you have your pick of the guys. Trent..."

Kira tapped the bowl repeatedly, indicating she wanted Kaitlin to stop. She then held up a finger and waved it again.

"OK, I guess Trent's not in the picture then." She commented, continuing to cut. The second strap came loose, and she started cutting the third. "By any chance are you and Ethan..?"

Kira just looked her in the eyes, giving her a hard glare. Kaitlin just took the hint.

"Alright, I get the message." She replied, cutting the third strap. As the harness securing the muzzle in place came away, she grabbed the mask. "Alright Kira, are you ready?"

Kira just nodded, preparing herself for the worst. Kaitlin grabbed the mask, and pulled, yanking it and the tube out of her mouth. Kira felt every inch of it coming out, followed quickly by vomit. She leaned into the bowl, explosively vomiting into it, retching hard. Kaitlin just rubbed her back gently as she finished up, while she got a glass and filled it with water, offering it to Kira.

"You know, that does leave another option." She commented, with a little smile. "The way you threw yourself between Ryan and Tommy..."

"What about the way you ran over to JB?" Kira spluttered as she rinsed out her mouth, while she stroked her throat with her fingers. Kaitlin just paused, a little stunned by what Kira had said.

"I don't know what you mean." She muttered, beginning to gather up towels and wrapping the muzzle device in them. "He was hurt..."

"You de-morphed in front of complete strangers when you saw him." Kira replied. "I saw the look in your eyes when you were checking on him."

Kaitlin just sat back on the floor, crossing her legs as she did so.

"Is it that obvious?" She groaned. Kira nodded in response.

"Kinda." She remarked. I'm guessing you haven't said anything to him."

"No." Kaitlin whispered.

"Why not?" Kira asked her.

"We've been best friends since Grade School." Kaitlin sighed. "I don't want to lose that. We've always been friends, it'd kill me if I said anything and he freaked."

"You never know, he might not mind." Kira suggested with a shrug. "I mean, you are pretty amazing."

"Thanks." Kaitlin whispered, moving a little closer. "I just couldn't face it. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he laughs at me?"

"Then he laughs and it's his loss." Kira replied, placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "But if he's really that much of a friend, he won't laugh."

"I wish I had your confidence." Kaitlin laughed as she put an arm around her. She just then thought of something. "I've gotten this  
wrong haven't I? I get it now."

"Get what?" Kira asked.

"You aren't looking at any of the other guys that way." Kaitlin said with a little smirk. Kira just waved her hands frantically.

"No, it's nothing like that!" Kira shrieked. "I mean, not that I'm against that kind of thing, it's their business, but...I'm straight..."

"I didn't doubt that." Kaitlin interrupted her. "I'm just remembering how you threw yourself between Ryan and Tommy."

Kira's eyes were wide in shock as she heard someone else voice what she only dared to consider in her wildest dreams. Kaitlin just nodded.

"I can see it." She commented. "I mean, he is pretty good looking."

"It's more than that." Kira told her. "He understands. He knows all about this stuff."

"Well, he is older..."

"No, I mean...the whole super hero, secret identity, secret war thing." Kira told her. "Apparently he's been a Ranger on and off since he was our age."

"Wow." Kaitlin commented.

"There was one time I was helping him clear up his basement." Kira told her. " He showed me some photos and he started telling me some of his old stories. Apparently his first two girlfriends were both Rangers."

"And you were kind of hoping to be number three?" Kaitlin asked. Kira glared at her.

"When you say it like that..."

"OK, that's not what I meant." Kaitlin corrected herself. "I just meant...there isn't really that big an age difference between you."

"I know, but he's still my teacher." Kira reminded her. "Even if he didn't get hassle from the cops, he'd be fired for sure."

"Have you ever talked to him?" Kaitlin asked.

"Have you ever talked to JB?" Kira asked in response. Kaitlin just shrugged in response.

"Touché." She commented. "Maybe we can convince each other."

"How?" Kira asked. Kaitlin pulled out a hundred dollar bill."

"A hundred bucks says you won't say anything to Tommy before you  
go home." Kira smiled.

"A hundred says you won't say anything to JB either." Kira replied.

"It's a bet." Kaitlin stated, shaking her hand. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Ryan came in.

"Guys, there's trouble." He told them. "Grimlord's making a move, and it looks like he's seriously pissed!"


	6. Grimlord's Final Battle

Kira skidded to a halt as all her friends, and their newfound allies came into the centre of Cross World City. She prepared herself for the trouble ahead, as she had so many times before, but this time knowing that this time the odds were far greater than she had known. Kaitlin nudged her gently to rouse her attention.

"After this, you tell him." She reminded her. Kira just nodded. The thought of letting Tommy know exactly why she kept coming round to his place, why she had been there through everything he had been through still terrified her. She had made the bet with Kaitlin that at the end, if she made the leap and told JB how she felt, then she would do the same with Tommy.

They looked out over the forces erected before them. Grimlord had thrown all his aces into the pot this time, and it was a virtual army. Hundreds, maybe thousands of creatures were waiting on the order to advance. Grimlord strode to the front, presenting himself to them for the battle.

"We are ready to take over the world!" He roared, raising a roar from his army. The troopers and Rangers didn't flinch though. Tommy just smiled.

"100/1, those sound like good odds don't they?" He asked. He looked to Ryan with a grin. "I bet I take my hundred before you do."

"You're on bookworm." Ryan replied. Grimlord gestured for his forces to attack, following which, they fell upon each other in a frenzy of action.

Kaitlin swung her hatchet, slicing down enemies in every direction.

JB seemed to be an accomplished fighter, swinging his sabre around in a practiced manner and destroying enemies all over.

Ethan was having the time of his life, destroying everything around him. It had only been a few weeks since Cassiday, the only girlfriend he had ever had, had dumped him. She could understand herself the cathartic properties of violence.

Finally, the action ended as a blast sounded off. Kira turned in time to see Tommy, held by the throat, struggling against Grimlord's grip. His left arm hung uselessly at his side, seemingly broken, and he was bleeding from numerous wounds. Kira felt her heart jump into her throat; choking her as she watched the evil dictator hold the man she loved in his grasp, threatening to choke the life out of him.

"ENOUGH!" Grimlord roared. "This world is mine! I've taken your champion!"

Conner looked like he was prepared to do something, but thought better of it. He knew that even with his speed, it was doubtful he'd get there in time. Kira felt her chest tighten, and was thankful for the helmet as tears ran down her face. She would gladly have traded places with him, just so she knew he was safe.

"What do you want?" Kaitlin screamed, sticking close to Kira.

"I want you all to power down and relinquish your powers to me." He replied arrogantly. "Do it now or the legend dies here, a lonely old high school..."

At exactly that point, JB appeared out the air and tackled Grimlord to the ground, before taking them both to the Virtual World. Conner looked to the foot soldiers and smiled.

"I guess it's too much to hope you've all decided to go home." He told them as he powered up into Super Dino Mode. "Are you cool to continue Dr. O?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I had to finish a fight with only one wing." He answered as he too powered up. "Come on guys, let's finish this!"

Meanwhile, in the Virtual World, Grimlord and JB crashed to the ground, rolling down the side of a cliff to a halt. Since he had activated his vortex command as he tackled Grimlord, he hadn't had time to set its destination, meaning that they had ended up appearing several feet above the ground.

JB scrambled to his feet as Grimlord snapped back up, a longsword appearing in his hand. He rolled clear as Grimlord swung wildly, almost striking JB's head from his shoulders. The Trooper drew his lance, facing Grimlord as he prepared a guard.

"Do you really think you're any match for me Trooper?" He asked him.

"I am today." JB told him. "You're never going to get Earth. As long as even one of us is still breathing, you will never win!"

"My minions will take care of your friends." Grimlord responded. "I guess I'll have to deal with you personally!"

Back in the command centre, Jeb was watching the action unfolding, looking between the battle in the streets of Cross World City, and the duel raging in the Virtual World.

"They're really taking a pounding Prof." He commented. "Grimlord's never rolled this deeply before; it really looks like he's throwing all his eggs in one basket this time."

"It seems like he is." Professor Hart agreed. "If JB hadn't acted when he had, Tommy's power would have been more than enough to tear the veil between our worlds."

"Well I doubt that's going to be much comfort to JB once the rest of Grimlord's friends show up." Jeb stated. "I doubt it's going to stay a fair fight for long, and he's all alone in there. If you have an idea, now would be a good time." The professor fell silent for a moment. Jeb could tell that there was something he wasn't saying. "Prof?"

"I've been trying to come up with a way to seal the rift between this world and the Virtual World once and for all." He informed the dog. "The device is almost ready."

"Have you been holding out on us Prof?" Jeb asked him. "Why haven't you given it to the Troopers?"

"The device is still unrefined. It required a lot of energy to use." He replied. "It would exhaust the team's Trooper powers completely. If it goes off and the rift isn't sealed, they would be vulnerable."

"Well it looks like they're circling the drain as it is Prof." Jeb replied, flicking his nose in the direction of the screen, attracting his attention to an image of Ryan and Tommy being blasted through the front of a store. "Is this weapon really as powerful as you say it is?"

"If the three troopers use their energy to power it, it will probably seal the rift for good." Professor Hart told him. "If that happens, Grimlord and his army will be trapped forever."

"Then let's have it!" Jeb yelled. The professor was reluctant, but finally a panel opened, and a silver, spherical device, a little larger than a baseball was revealed. Jeb looked to the professor's screen.  
"Tell the others the plan." He stated as he padded over to the panel. "I'll get this to them."

With that, he took the device and turned tail, rushing from the lab. Professor Hart opened a communications link, relaying the information to the others.

Kaitlin was smashed to the ground under the unending assault. Grimlord had indeed sent far more of his forces than they had ever seen. The Rangers and the Troopers were fighting with everything they had, but the numbers were beginning to tell on them. Like it or not, they were close to the end. Ryan and Conner came over to her, helping her up.

"Kaitlin..."

"I'm fine!" She told them. "I'm still in it!"

"Professor Hart just called, he's sending Jeb over with something that could tip the scales in our favour." Ryan told her. "But first he wants us to take this back to the Virtual World."

"That's easier said than done." Conner told them. "How are we meant to do that?"

"Hayley sent us a little gift." Tommy replied, coming over as they huddled together. "When I explained the situation, she said she could utilise Mesagog's invisiportal technology to create a vortex to the Virtual World."

"We could use that right about now." Ryan told him. "Without JB's vortex, we have no other way to do it."

Tommy lifted his one good arm to his helmet, to speak into his communicator.

"Hayley, what do we have to do?" He asked her.

"Just get all of Grimlord's goons into the mall." She told him. "I'll do the rest from there."

"Come on guys, fall back!" Conner called out.

"Where?" Kira asked him. "These guys are everywhere!"

"Head to the mall!" He told them as he started to run. "I'll explain on the way!"

With that, Ryan, Kaitlin and the Rangers broke into a run, heading to the mall, with Grimlord's army in hot pursuit.

JB pressed the attack, his lance rebounding off Grimlord's sword many times as the battle progressed. The evil dictator finally found a gap in JB's guard, striking a telling blow to his midsection. JB staggered away as Grimlord laughed.

"Yuck it up Grimlord, I'll get you soon enough." JB told him. His voice carried a lot more confidence than he actually had. All he wanted was to separate him from his army in Cross World City. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out against him for much longer, but as long as he gave his friends time to deal with the rest of Grimlord's forces, his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. He knew that now Tommy and the Rangers had joined them, the other Troopers would be able to finish what he started.

"You're weakening, I can see it." Grimlord taunted him. "Why, another 20 minutes from now, I doubt you'll even be able to hold that lance, never mind swing it."

"It doesn't matter how much longer I can swing this." JB replied. "The last one will be to pierce your heart, I guarantee it!"

"Why don't you try telling them that?" Grimlord asked, pointing behind him. JB turned to see dozens of Grimlord's troops rushing over the crest of a hill. His grip on the lance tightened.

"Just wait your turn." JB told him. "I'll be right back."

Ryan and Kaitlin arrived at the mall, barging through the doors as the Rangers followed them. Kira wrapped an arm around Tommy as they arrived.

"How are you holding up?" She asked him. She knew that he had the guts to keep going, but he hadn't been able to move his left arm for some time, and it was painfully clear that it was broken in at least one place. He just nodded.

"I'll live." He told her.

"We'll take care of this." She told him. "Just..."

"Don't worry about me, I'm still in this." He told her. "It wouldn't be  
the first time..."

"We're all here." Trent cut him off. "You can't last much longer."  
"Ethan, you and Dr. O get the people out of here." Ryan told him. "We need the mall clear if we're going to do this."

Just then, a window shattered, and they all turned around, to see Jeb coming through the window. He ran over to Kaitlin, dropping the device by her.

"This is Professor Hart's little gift." He told them. "He said all you need to do is transfer your powers to it once you're in the Virtual World, and then book."

"Thanks Jeb." Kaitlin replied, picking up the device and scratching him behind the ears. "I have a feeling we're going to need this pretty soon."

Just then, Grimlord's army started to arrive. Ryan powered up his sabre.

"I guess we didn't get dressed up for nothing." He muttered. "Come on guys, its go time!"

Back in the Virtual World, JB ploughed through the ranks of Grimlord's forces as the evil dictator watched on. He shrugged off numerous blows that should have felled him, and was, by now, running on pure adrenaline, but he carved a path with frightening fury. Grimlord powered up his sword and rushed him, smashing into his breast plate, sending him flying. JB felt blood welling up in his mouth as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"It's over Trooper!" Grimlord roared, spinning his sword in wide arcs. "Just admit it and give up!"

JB found the thought crossing his mind. He knew that if Grimlord captured him, he would suffer at his hands, and that he would likely wish he was dead long before Grimlord was charitable enough to bestow that merciful death.

"Put the lance down!" Grimlord ordered him. Just then, the air split with lightning, and the rest of Grimlord's army, along with the Rangers and the other Troopers fell to the earth. He saw Kaitlin landing hard, and realised that as much as he was hurting, as hard as things were, his friends now relied on him more than ever.

"Kaitlin, power it up!" Ryan screamed as he rushed over, placing his hands on the device. Kaitlin and Ryan transferred their powers, their armour disappearing as they sacrificed the only protection they had.

"Right guys, let's buy them time!" Conner ordered. "Let's make sure their sacrifice is worth it!"

JB watched as Grimlord looked to the device Kaitlin and Ryan were holding, and began to make his way over. JB's eyes connected with Kaitlin's, and his grip tightened on his lance. He powered up the Laser Lance, and charged, ramming it through Grimlord's chest, piercing his heart.

Grimlord looked down to the powered blade as it impaled him, and grabbed JB's wrist.

"Throw me the device and get out of here!" JB screamed as Ryan and Kaitlin finished transferring their power to the device. Kaitlin's tears started to run down her face.

"JB..."

"Just do it!" He called out. Kaitlin threw it to him, at which JB started to transfer his power. "Go!"

"We need to get out of here!" Ryan told her, grabbing Kaitlin and dragging her away as the portal re-opened. The Rangers held Grimlord's army at bay as Ryan took her away.

JB felt his strength failing as he transferred his power. He looked Grimlord straight in the eyes as his armour started to fade. He watched as Kira dragged Tommy through the portal, meaning all his friends had fled to safety.

"So long Grimlord." He whispered as he pressed the red button.  
Back in Cross World City, the Rangers de-morphed as they arrived back safely. Kira held Tommy as he cradled his left arm.

"What about JB?" Ryan asked. Just then, they saw a bright red flash which split the air. Kaitlin fell to her knees as she saw it, knowing what it meant. The device had detonated, but JB was still in the Virtual World. He was now trapped there permanently.  
Kira ran over, throwing her arms around her new friend as Kaitlin wept. She had just suffered Kira's worst fear. She had lost the man she loved.

"He saved us!" She wailed as she wept into Kira's shoulder. "He saved us all!"

Ryan came over, putting a hand sympathetically on her shoulder. JB was his best friend, and he too felt her loss.

Just then, they all looked up as the air crackled with energy. The vortex opened, and JB's lifeless body fell from it. Conner and Trent rushed over, catching him as he fell. Kaitlin ran over, her tears threatening to drown her.

"JB?" She shrieked as she shook him. "JB!"

"Ow!" He whispered gently. "Don't ever become a nurse. Your bedside manner sucks."

Kaitlin didn't even respond to the terrible joke, instead clutching him tightly and pulling him into a long, deep, passionate kiss. Conner and Trent just backed away.

"Um...we're both happy to see you too." Conner told him. Kaitlin just ignored them as she parted from the man she loved.

"Kaitlin..."

"If you ever scare me like that again..." She warned him, before kissing him again. Ryan just looked to Tommy.

"Do you think it worked?" He asked. Tommy shrugged.

"You'd have to ask Professor Hart." He replied. "Now, not that I'm a cry baby or anything, but my arm is broken. Can we go to a hospital or something?"


	7. Troopers' End

The Rangers and the Troopers were in the Troopers arrived at the Cross World City Hospital a little while later. Ryan carried JB into the building, dumping him on a nearby gurney as they arrived, while Dr. O walked in, cradling his left arm, Kira perched under his right. He didn't have the heart to tell her it was a little redundant. Due to his years of Martial Arts training, and his Ranger days, this wasn't the first time he had broken his arm, but he found it admirable that his student was concerned enough for his welfare to help him into the building despite being half his size, and likely unable to carry his bodyweight if he really did need it.

He couldn't help smiling through the pain in his arm as he felt her in his grasp. He knew that the feelings he had for her were more than merely friendship. Over the time they had spent together, Kira had shown herself to be so much more than just one of his students, and one of his Rangers. Knowing that she was safe, and had been returned from Grimlord's grasp, he couldn't help thinking that his arm was a small price to pay. It would be healed in a few weeks, but he didn't know what he'd do if anything had ever happened to her.  
"We got caught up in the panic at the mall." Ryan explained to a doctor semi-truthfully as a team arrived, seeing JB's condition. "My friend took a hard spill in the crush."

"Is he alright?" Kaitlin rushed out as the doctor started a brief examination, tearing open JB's shirt to get a better look at his chest. He just groaned as the doctor pressed down.

"I don't think so, but we should get him in for a closer look." He told them. "Get him to an X-ray; I want to see if there are any fractures."

"Hold on a second." Ryan stated, before reaching to JB's necklace, removing it. "Don't worry buddy, I'll hold onto this for you."

As they took him away, Kaitlin just watched them go, while Dr. O just quietly checked in over at the desk, since his injury was significantly less serious. As he signed in, he looked over to her and smiled, nudging Kira a little.

"I think that's kind of good to see." He told her. Kira looked at him a little confused.

"One of your team mates being taken away on a stretcher?" She asked him. He shook his head in response.

"I've seen the same look so many times, I know what it means." Tommy assured her. "There was a time I had the same look when Kim was taken into a hospital ward."

Kira knew that he had a past. He had spoken about some of his team mates with her back when she was helping him clear out his basement. She knew that Tommy had a past, and more importantly that he had previous relationships. He didn't go into much detail, but she knew about Kimberly and she knew about Kat. She couldn't help feeling a little jealousy building in her as she thought about it, but she appreciated that they were a part of his past. It wasn't as if he didn't have a life before her. She smiled.

"She admitted it to me in the Command Centre." Kira informed him. "I think she'd be really good for him."

"Well I guess it's all up to him now." Tommy replied with a little shrug. "I mean, it would be a great way for all this to end, but things don't always work out that way do they?"

He looked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes we fall for those that don't feel the same way." He told her. "Sometimes life just sucks that way."

"Tell me about it." She sighed, before returning to the rest of the group. She went over to where Kaitlin was sitting, and put her arm around the older woman, comforting her as they awaited word on their friend.

Over at the Troopers' Command Centre, a lone figure walked around the base, taking a look around. These systems, these computers had been instruments of a war that had raged in secret for around a decade, and yet now, they were nothing more than fancy televisions. The displays showed a few scenes of an army that was now forever sealed in the Virtual World, incapable of ever returning. He reached a finger to a power switch on one console, powering it down for the last time.

"So many years." He whispered as he wandered around the rest of the base, powering down systems as he went. He then pulled a small, silver, spherical device out of his jacket pocket, and pressed a button on the top, activating a series of green lights around it. He set it on the table as it began to beep.

Turning and walking out the door, he closed it behind him, and walked away, never looking back. Not even when the device detonated reducing the Command Centre to dust, burying it forever.

Back at the hospital, everyone looked round as Dr. O came back with his arm in a sling, having been treated. He came over to his own team, accepting a few hugs as he smiled at them.

"I know you're concerned about me, but this really isn't necessary." He assured them.

"We're not." Ethan quipped with a grin. "Of course with your arm broken, you can't set us any homework."

Tommy just laughed and shook his head as he heard this.

"I'm right-handed remember?" He asked him. "Besides, after spending so much time down here, you all have some catching up to do. You can expect some more..."

"We save the world and we're rewarded with more homework?" Conner asked him. "How's that fair?"

"It isn't." Tommy replied. "Deal with it."

Just then, Kaitlin shot up as a doctor came back with JB. They had advised him to let them use a wheelchair, but true to form, JB toughed it out and walked on his own down the hall, cradling his ribs. Kaitlin and Ryan came over to him, greeting him warmly. Kaitlin just threw her arms around him, unable to contain herself, causing him to wince in pain, but he continued to smile through it as she backed away in panic, fearing she had hurt him.

"Oh my God JB, I'm so sorry!" She shrieked, before turning to the doctor. "How is he?" JB just looked to her.

"I am right here." He reminded her, making her feel a little embarrassed. "I have a couple of fractures and some bruising, but I should be back to teaching at the dojo in a week or so."

"Your friend may be a little optimistic about his recovery time," the doctor chipped in, "but he is right, there shouldn't be any lasting damage. He's been very lucky."

"It doesn't feel like it right now." JB told him, stroking his ribcage softly. "Maybe I'll feel a bit differently once we've all had some milkshakes."

"They're on me." Kaitlin assured him, putting an arm around him as they left.

"But..."

"No buts." She interrupted Ryan. "Kira was here because of me, it feels a little like this was at least partly my fault."

"I don't blame you." Kira assured her. "Believe me, the stuff Mesagog puts us through? This seems almost pale in comparison."

It was a couple of hours later by the time they got to the Dojo. There were no more classes that day, and it seemed like most of the customers of the cafe had gone home for dinner, and so they largely had the place to themselves. It was a bit of a relief really, as it gave them all a much-needed chance to unwind without having to be too careful about prying ears. Kaitlin rejoined them, putting her wallet away as she sat down next to JB.

"They said they're going to have the new guy bring our order over." She told them. Ryan looked a little curiously as he heard this. He hadn't heard about any new employees being brought in, and he was one of the main shareholders in the dojo. Normally things like that were run past him.

"New guy?" He asked.

"I guess they just got in a part timer or something." She replied with a shrug. "So do you really think that it's true, that the war really is all over for us?"

"Well I asked Hayley to scan the area, and she said that all the energy signatures for rifts between here and the virtual world have gone cold." Tommy told her with a little smile as he drummed his fingers on the table nonchalantly. "There's no sign of any energy. The gateway's sealed; anyone in the Virtual World is still in there."

"Wait, everyone?" Ryan asked, suddenly getting a horrible thought. JB and Kaitlin both looked at each other as they suddenly seemed to get the same thought.

"Professor Hart!" They called out together.

"He's been in the Vitrual World all this time!" Ryan stated. "If he was still in there...?"

"Do you really think I didn't have an exit strategy?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Ryan turned in his seat to see Professor Hart standing there with a tray, carrying a few plates and some shakes. He rested it on the table as the Troopers all greeted him face-to-face for the first time. "I came back before the device went off."

"So what are you doing here?" Ryan asked him. He just shrugged.

"I just needed a job to occupy my mind." He reminded them. "It's not like I have a day job anymore."

"So what about the lab?" Kaitlin asked.

"I've already destroyed it." He assured them. "I vaporised it with a high-yield explosive. There's now no evidence of our operations in the desert."

"So what do we do with these?" Ryan asked him, pulling out his necklace. Professor Hart just smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just keep them." He told them. "They may not have power anymore, but all of you have done so much more than I ever could have asked. I think a little souvenir is the least I can leave you."

"It's just...we've been fighting for so long. It just doesn't seem real that it's all over for us." Ryan responded, before turning to Tommy. "I just wish we could have helped you like you did for us."

"In my experience things happen for a reason." Tommy assured him. "Personally I've retired more times than Terry Funk. The fact is, things have a way of working out. If fate decides that you need to have a normal life for now, then just take it. You know we're here."

"Well I couldn't think of safer hands to leave the world in." Kaitlin stated. JB took a sip of his milkshake before tapping Kaitlin on the shoulder and jerking his head in the direction of the door.

"Could I have a word with you for a moment?" He asked her. Kaitlin just looked to Kira a little nervously, before getting up and going with him. Tommy and Kira just smiled at each other, exchanging a knowing glance as they watched them go.

Kaitlin arrived outside with JB, beginning to chew her fingernails nervously. She had an idea what he wanted to talk about, her reaction to seeing him fall from the sky was anything but subtle. She had made how she felt about him more than clear to anyone with eyes, and most of all to JB himself. He took a deep breath as he tried to figure out where to begin.

"Kaitlin, what happened at the battle site..."

"I'm sorry JB; I know I shouldn't have done it." She rushed out. "I understand, I know I've made an idiot of myself..."

"I never knew you felt that way about me." He interrupted her softly. "How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know exactly." She replied honestly, finding it hard to look at him. She struggled to think, to even put words together, never mind pinpoint exactly when things had started to change between them. "All I know is that I've felt this way for a long time. When I thought we had lost you, it killed me. I just couldn't help it when I saw you."

He came over to her as she looked away, tears beginning to run down her face.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way." She told him. He just turned her face towards him gently and smiled.

"Kaitlin, you've been so strong, you've been there for me more than anyone else ever has." He replied, looking into her eyes. "I never would have imagined you could see me like that. I never thought I'd be so lucky."

"Lucky?" She asked him. JB drew in, placing a hand behind her head and kissed her deeply. As they parted, she almost lost all will to do anything other than throw herself into his arms and remain there forever. He nodded in response.

"I always have loved you." He told her. "I just never thought I had a shot."

Kaitlin grabbed him, pulling him in once more, kissing him with a passion that she never thought she would share. They were both oblivious to the fact Kira had come to watch the scene unfolding. She turned away to return to her friends, feeling her heart breaking. As much as she was overjoyed for Kaitlin that things had worked out how she had wanted, things would never be that way for her.

She knew she couldn't tell anyone how she felt about Tommy, least of all him. He was a teacher, and at best he would lose the job he loved if he returned her feelings. At worst, if anyone believed anything had actually happened between them before she had turned 18, he could be charged. Worst of all, she couldn't face what would happen if she said anything and he dismissed it as a crush, or if he turned her away. In the end, she needed Tommy in her life, even if he would never be hers.

The following day, the Rangers were packing their things up between Conner's Mustang and Dr. O's jeep for the trip home. Ryan shook Tommy's hand as they prepared to go.

"I'm just sorry you couldn't stay longer." Ryan stated. "I'd really have liked a chance for that match we promised each other."

"Maybe once I'm healed up a little." Tommy replied. "Presuming I survive the trip home with Trent driving."

"Hey!" Trent snapped in disgust at the remark. With only one arm working, Tommy was going to have to leave the driving to someone else. Kira made her way over to Kaitlin, hugging her goodbye.

"Thanks for the interview." She said gratefully. "I should have enough for the article."

"Be sure to send me a copy." Kaitlin requested. "I'd really love to see it."

"I will." Kira assured her. She then reached into her pocket, pulling out a hundred and handing it to Kaitlin. The former Trooper just looked a little confused.

"I didn't hold up my side of the bet." She replied. Kaitlin just pulled her aside.

"You didn't have to..."

"I don't cry off on bets." Kira replied.

"So you didn't tell him?" Kaitlin asked her. "Are you at least going to?" Kira shook her head.

"I can't risk it." Kira told her. "I need him in my life, even if it is only as a friend."

"You're 18; it'll only be a few months until you graduate." Kaitlin reminded her. "Maybe..."

"People would always ask questions and cast aspersions." Kira responded, looking to where Tommy was struggling to get into the Jeep, too proud to ask for help. She just smiled. "I guess friends is going to have to be enough."

"I might think it's a mistake, but I can't force the issue." Kaitlin sighed, hugging her again. "Take care Kira. Maybe I'll visit one day."

"I'd like that." Kira replied. Just then, she heard a horn sounding.

"Are you coming?" Trent asked impatiently. "I'd like to miss the traffic!"

"I'm coming." Kira replied, before turning to Kaitlin. "For what it's worth I'm really happy things worked out for you."

"They will for you one day too." Kaitlin answered. "Don't give up."

Kira just nodded in response, before going to the Jeep, clambering into the back seat and strapping herself in. The Troopers all waved as the Rangers pulled away, heading for the highway back to Reefside. JB pulled Kaitlin into his arms as they disappeared in the distance.

"I still can't believe that it's all over for us." Ryan stated. "What are we meant to do now?"

"That's the challenge life throws at us." JB answered, kissing Kaitlin's cheek. "Now that this chapter's closed, we need to find what we want to do with the next."

"You've been listening to Sensei way too much." Ryan chuckled as he turned and left. Kaitlin was about to go with JB, intending to spend some time with him, and perhaps have their first date when Percy's brown station wagon screeched around the corner, mounting the curb and taking out a trash can. He opened the door and stumbled out.

"Kaitlin, we've been trying to find you all morning!" He screeched. "You didn't answer your cell phone!"

"It's been turned off." She answered apologetically. "What's the problem?"

"We've got a huge story!" He told her. "It's Ziktor!"

"Look Percy, there'll be other stories about Ziktor." She answered in a slight groan. "He's so slimy there'll always be a scandal. I'll pick up the next one."

"That's just it; there might not be another one." He explained. "He cleared his schedule yesterday and hasn't been seen since. He's disappeared without a trace!"

"I'm sure he's just..."

"No, you don't understand, no one knows where he is!" Percy continued to prattle on. "He didn't call anyone, didn't tell anyone where he was going, he didn't leave a note...there isn't even security footage of him leaving the building. He's vanished!"

Kaitlin looked to JB who just nodded and smiled.

"We have plenty of time." He assured her, kissing her softly.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you." She replied, before following Percy, getting into the car with him and speeding off in pursuit of her next story.

Fin.


End file.
